


He Needs to Sort Out His Priorities

by CallisaRose



Series: Mischief Managed [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Forgotten underwear, I hope to get better..., M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Who let me write, Wine, comment away, negronis, send help, spilled lube, thank you so much for reading, this was a terrible idea, too much attention to detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/pseuds/CallisaRose
Summary: Jongin may or may not have a thing for the hot boy in his Spanish Lit class, Oh Sehun.





	He Needs to Sort Out His Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syzygied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygied/gifts).

> Hey! So this is my first published fic and I really hope you all like it! The title is a Harry Potter reference, and of course the idols the characters in this fic are based on should in no way be confused with the hot messes I've created here. Hope you like this, and can't wait to hear what you think! I dedicate this to my live-in platonic girlfriend/cat/k-pop influence syzygied.
> 
> Beta'd by the ravishing, aforementioned syzygied (CHECK HER OUT) and my lovely friend RR.

Jongin hated fraternities. Fraternities gave moronic frat boys, like Oh Sehun, the confidence to strut around campus like the Greek letters emblazoned on their chests made them better than everyone else. He doubted most of them could even recite the Greek alphabet beyond the three letters they defined themselves with. 

Not that all frat boys were awful, but the EXO boys in his Spanish Literature class were loud, rude and, worst of all, painfully overconfident. How could he engage in the conversations when the assholes used class time like a private discussion forum? The first time he’d managed to get a word in edgewise, all four EXO boys and the three IOI girls looked at him like he’d announced he had a tentacle dick. It definitely didn’t help that the professor liked letting students run the discussion. He’d acknowledged Jongin’s rare contributions in the gradebook but seemed to enjoy the Greek Member Debates more than the idiots themselves. 

There was a chance his low participation also had to do with not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Sehun. He was attractive and popular and basically everyone fawned over the guy. Not that Jongin would, but he couldn’t shake his weird need to avoid Sehun’s disapproval. He was the one EXO boy who hadn’t looked at him with complete boredom the few times he’d talked.

Luckily, Jongin had near-perfect scores on his papers and exams. He knew that wasn’t enough to get an A in the course, but it was better than nothing. Although, he really should talk to the professor about ways to boost his participation grade without having to break up the Pretty People talk show. He was glad that his friend Kyungsoo wasn’t in this class with him, Soo would never understand why Jongin felt intimidated. Although Kyungsoo was usually the intimidating one, so it’s not like he could relate.

After the next class, Jongin approached Professor Lee’s desk a bit nervously “Sir,” he began, “is there any way I could make up my participation grade out of lecture? I just have a hard time being heard over, well… in this group.”

“Careful Mr. Kim, you’re getting a little pointed there,” Professor Lee chuckled, “But of course, I’ll think of something and get back to you after the next lecture, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Sir.”

Jongin left feeling a little bitter that his professor had called him out but had to concede that he’d sounded a little bratty and he was pretty lucky that Professor Lee was so relaxed. Most teachers would be loath to give participation grades for anything done outside of class time.

~*~*~  
Sure enough, Professor Lee asked him to hang behind after class on Wednesday, “So here’s the deal- you can take it or leave it, okay?” He waited for Jongin to nod before proceeding, “One of our more vocal students has a hard time on exams. You help them study for the next exam and our midterm and I’ll raise your participation grade.”

“What?” Jongin felt a little betrayed. Didn’t Professor Lee see how hard it was for him to speak to the other students, even when they weren’t being graded on talking over him?

“Jongin, the point of a participation grade is discussing the subject matter with other students, be glad I’m not asking you to help more than one student.”

Jongin pretended to think it over for a moment, but what choice did he really have? He needed the A and knew that Professor Lee was actually offering him a pretty good deal. Even if he’d have to set aside his personal antagonism towards all things Greek Life.  
“Yeah, okay. Thanks Professor. When should I start?” 

Professor Lee smiled, “I’ll talk to the other student about it, and if they agree, you’ll decide when to meet up after next class.”

Jongin went to meet up with Kyungsoo for lunch in a completely, justifiably terrible mood.

~*~*~

Friday morning, Jongin went to class with more trepidation than usual. Not only would he have to listen to Mt. Olympus radio hour, but he’d have to start tutoring one of the idiots too. Kyungsoo’s advice had been to stop being a whiny brat and just do what he needed to for his grade, so Jongin was mad at him along with the rest of the universe. 

Predictably, the class passed with the EXO/IOI brain trust discussing the figurative and literal waste present in the dumps of Costa Rica in Unica Mirando al Mar as they sipped from plastic Starbucks cups and talked over the rest of the class. The irony almost killed Jongin. 

After class, he slipped the thin paperback book into his bag along with his meticulous notes and looked around to see whose hand he would be holding through the upcoming exam and midterm. To his utter horror, Oh Sehun waved his friends off saying something about discussing the next exam with Mr. Lee.

Jongin had no idea what he’d done to deserve this kind of personal hell. He recycled, studied hard, listened when Kyungsoo waxed poetic about whatever recipe he’d made them for dinner and the difference between sweet and dry white wines in cooking. All in all, Jongin did not deserve to be stuck tutoring Oh Sehun for the next month. At all.

Jongin dithered about putting his books into his bag, waiting for the room to empty out a bit before approaching Mr. Lee and Sehun. When everyone else had gone, he didn’t have an excuse to keep stalling and approached Mr. Lee’s desk, a bit slower than he would normally walk. 

“So, Mr. Oh, Mr. Kim I’m glad to see you’ve both taken such an interest in improving your grades. I think we need some guidelines in place so that you know what to expect from one another. Sound good?” 

“Of course, Sir,” Jongin replied easily. He may be unhappy, but he could still be respectful. Beside him, Sehun snorted and nodded.

“Of course, I don’t expect you to be with Mr. Oh whenever he studies for this course, but I think around three hours a week should do it? You can just email me each week the hours you spent together with a small summary of what you discussed or worked on. That way I’ll be able to hold you accountable without breathing down your necks!” 

“Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Mr. Lee,” Sehun said. He glanced up at Jongin before continuing, “Should we exchange numbers, or do you want to set up a time to study now?”

Jongin unlocked his phone and handed it over wordlessly. He was still processing the fact that he was expected to spend three hours a week with this scowling, stupidly handsome, totally out-of-his-league boy. 

Sehun’s phone rung in his bag before he ended the call and passed Jongin’s phone back to him with an odd look. “Guess I’ll text you this weekend to set up a time to study then,” he said before turning for the door.

Jongin blinked at Mr. Lee stupidly for a moment before he snapped back into reality and left the room with a quiet, “Thanks, Professor.” After all, he was nothing if not polite.

~*~*~

They met up for the first time that Sunday. Mostly, they went over the notes Sehun took when reading the novel and during class. 

“Okay, see La Llorona isn’t carrying around a bear Sehun, it’s a doll,” Jongin corrected, trying to keep the exasperation from his voice.

“What difference does it make?” Sehun whined. He’d been doing an awful lot of whining over the last 15 minutes. They’d been working for 17.

“Well, a bear would be a poor replacement for the child she lost, don’t you think?”

“Like a doll is any better? She’s a crazy woman coddling an inanimate object. Do you really think she’d know the difference if she was carrying a stuffed T-rex?”

“Oh my god, Sehun. It’s a doll. She may be crazy, but she isn’t insane.” 

“Whatever, this is so stupid,” Sehun flopped dramatically over the library table they were occupying. With what seemed to be a monumental effort, he sat back up and pushed his notebook to Jongin, “What else did I get wrong here then?”

With a sigh, Jongin flipped through Sehun’s notes making small corrections. By the end of an hour they’d had three other small arguments, Sehun had thrown his pencil twice, and thanked Jongin once- as he crammed his things into his bag exactly one hour after they had begun studying.

~*~*~

Things went somewhat smoothly over the next couple weeks, until the week of their next exam.

Sehun cancelled their meeting on Tuesday and insisted that they go to Jongin’s on Thursday because, _ if I have to study for two hours straight, I’m going to need some food. _ He refused to acknowledge that they wouldn’t have to study for so long if he hadn’t cancelled on Tuesday, and he insisted that his roommate was too loud to study at his place- _ seriously, Baekhyun does NOT shut up. Ever. The bastard even talks in his sleep. _

Things went well enough for the first hour, but when Sehun made a joke about the protagonist losing her sanity when her surrogate son died, Jongin snapped.

“God, Sehun seriously. You’re such an insensitive idiot. Do you have any empathy in that thick skull of yours?”

“Dude, she’s fictional. You realize this is fiction, right?” Sehun shot back.

“Of course this book is fictional, but it represents countless people that were just cast off by the Costa Rican government and public and this book is meant to bring awareness to their stories and the environmental crisis, not to amuse insensitive frat boys who wouldn’t recognize a metaphor if it slapped them in the face. Seriously, no wonder you do so terribly on the tests.”

Jongin breathed in, trying to figure out if he’d even made any sense in his little rant. He hadn’t meant to yell, but Sehun’s refusal to take anything seriously was just so frustrating. Their exam was tomorrow morning and Jongin had other homework to do. He really wanted to get to bed early, not explain for the twelfth time that El Oso Carmuco wasn’t actually a bear. 

“Why are you such a dick to me all the time?” Sehun asked, looking like Jongin, not the aforementioned metaphor, had slapped him in the face.

Attempting to do some damage control, Jongin decided his best course of action was to deflect, “I’m not. At least I don’t mean to be. Can we just get back to this?” He hoped it would be enough to let them fall back into their slightly uncomfortable truce. 

Apparently, he’d gone too far though because Sehun frowned at him before pushing the issue, “Seriously though, Jongin. You’ve been mean to me since we started this. Do you have something against me? Or are you just an insecure little teacher’s pet who lives for his grades because he’s too big an ass to actually make any friends?”

“I have friends,” Jongin bit out, his temper rising again with Sehun’s voice. “But, you want to know what I have against you? You act so entitled literally all the time. Seriously, have you ever not gotten something you want? Have you ever looked outside your perfect little world and noticed anything or anyone?”

Sehun gathered his books and left without a backwards glance muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _ I’ve noticed you _ as he marched away. Jongin tried desperately not to think about how Sehun looked like a cute stingray when he had glared down at him. It didn’t work.

That night, Kyungsoo let Jongin whine about _ stupidly pretty, stupid people _ over pizza for a good 20 minutes before telling him to shut up. 

~*~*~

Much to Jongin’s surprise, on Friday Mr. Lee emailed him and Sehun two hours after the exam to tell them that Sehun’s test grade had improved drastically and that he looked forward to seeing how that would carry over to the midterm. Jongin’s participation grade had also gone up, apparently as a result of Sehun’s improved test grade. A few minutes later Jongin’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

Sehun: Did u see mr. L’s email? Thanx, see u Sunday?

Jongin: Yeah.

Jongin: My place? I owe you study snacks.

Sehun: Swedish fish n BBQ Lay’s 

Jongin: Celery sticks and hummus?

Sehun: Don’t u fckn dare

~*~*~

Since they’d been paired together as roommates their freshman year, Saturdays for Kyungsoo and Jongin meant morning workouts, afternoon binge watching, and dinner with a healthy dose of drinking games for dessert. 

By the time they left the gym, Kyungsoo had placed a moratorium on whining about Sehun, “Until you admit that your stupid crush on the guy is the real reason you won’t shut up about him, I refuse to listen to you talk about him anymore.”

“No, seriously! When he’s focusing on something, he looks like a waffle iron! It’s uncanny! Here, I-” He was cut off when Kyungsoo aimed a kick at him.

They spent a relaxing afternoon watching the people of Westeros die gruesome and bloody deaths. It wasn’t Jongin’s favorite show, but Kyungsoo loved it, and he suffered through Jongin’s Supernatural obsession _ (you only like it because you have a thing for Misha Collins). _ He thought it was only fair to thank his friend by watching his Very Serious Porn with him. 

For dinner, Kyungsoo had decided to make Bolognese, so Jongin spent his evening smelling the meat and tomatoes simmering in the kitchen. About an hour before dinner would be ready, Kyungsoo asked Jongin to go to the liquor store because he’d just realized they didn’t have a red wine to go with the dinner. 

“Can’t we just drink the wine you put in the sauce?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo looked like he’d suggested drinking the blood of a virgin, “Jongin, that was a white wine. You don’t eat red meat with white wine.”

He decided it wasn’t worth pointing out that he’d literally just said he’d put white wine in the sauce. He knew when his roomate wasn’t going to back down. As Kyungsoo happily started making their pasta from scratch, Jongin pulled on a sweater and trudged into the early October evening. 

~*~

By the time he reached the liquor store, Jongin was regretting his decision to forgo a windbreaker. He spent a few more minutes than strictly necessary wandering around the aisles of wines to warm up. He’d already grabbed the very specific wine that Kyungsoo said the recipe recommended go with their dinner, but he wasn’t ready to brave the cold again yet. When he turned the corner into the Argentine wines, he bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” Jongin smiled apologetically down at a pretty boy with a pouty mouth and perfectly styled silver-blue hair. 

“That’s okay, I love a nice meet-cute in the Malbec section!”

“The uh, what?” Jongin replied. He felt like he had understood one third of what the other boy just said. 

The boy blinked at him for a moment before apparently deciding Jongin needed to be educated on the wines of Argentina. It was during his story about the fifth vineyard he’d visited in Mendoza that Jongin was rescued by a familiar voice, “Baek, where the hell did you get to?”

Sehun appeared from around the other end of the aisle holding a handle of gin and a couple of bottles of colorful liquor that Jongin didn’t recognize. “Oh, hey Jongin,” he said with a polite smile, “told you he never shuts up, didn’t I? Baek, you ready to go?”

Sehun’s friend perked up, “You guys know each other? Why isn’t he coming to West Egg with us tonight?”

“He’s the guy who’s tutoring me in Spanish Baekhyun, I doubt he has any interest in seeing you run around trashed wearing a flapper dress,” Sehun said.

Baekhyun pouted, “I was kidding about the flapper dress, I only bought the sparkly headband remember?”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Whatever, we need to go make these stupid macaroni drinks you insisted on. It was nice seeing you Jongin, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Negronis, Sehun. They’re called negronis. And you can’t pregame a Gatsby party with beer, it’s just not allowed. Bye Jongin, it was nice to meet you!” Baekhyun chirped as Sehun herded him towards the cash register.

When he got home, Jongin realized he’d been gone over 40 minutes. As expected, dinner was great. Much to his chagrin, the red wine tasted delicious with the hearty meat sauce and pasta. He really was grateful that Kyungsoo was such a good cook, the leftovers from this dish alone would last them a few days and he knew Kyungsoo planned to make chili later in the week. They resumed Game of Thrones after Jongin cleaned up the kitchen, drinking any time they saw boobs or someone spilled blood. 

Jongin poured himself into bed around midnight feeling happily tipsy and like he’d had a Very Good Day. Plus, Sehun didn’t seem to be holding a grudge against him from their last study session. Not that he really cared…

~*~*~

Sehun was wearing a suit with a bowtie. He looked really good, Jongin thought. They were surrounded by people in colorful sparkly clothes and Jongin wanted so badly to see if Sehun’s hair felt as soft as it looked. 

Turning away to prevent himself from doing something embarrassing, Jongin went to the bar to grab himself a drink. He got one for Sehun too, it was the courteous thing to do after all. He went back towards where he’d seen Sehun before, only to find the spot empty. Wandering around, he sipped at his drink while keeping an eye out for a tall boy with dark hair and an intimidatingly devastating smile. 

“Looking for me?” A smooth voice cut through the noise behind Jongin, causing him to jump. 

Whirling around, Jongin found Sehun smiling at him warmly. He was standing far too close to be casual, so Jongin took a hurried step back. The moment he did though, the people behind him bumped into him, forcing him back into Sehun’s personal space.

“Here, I saw you didn’t have anything to drink so I got this for you,” Jongin said, handing Sehun the glass of champagne (had it always been champagne?). 

“Thank you,” Sehun said, smoothly raising the glass up in a casual toast. When he brought it to his lips, Jongin couldn’t help noticing how plush they looked. He was a little envious of the glass. “You didn’t answer me Jongin,” Sehun said after a few sips of the sparkling wine. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot the question.”

“Were you looking for me?” Sehun repeated with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, I was. I uh, wanted to congratulate you on doing well on the exam is all.”

Sehun surveyed Jongin over the rim of his glass as he had another sip. Lowering it again, he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He paused for a moment, eyes flicking up to Jongin’s, then pressed his lips gently to Jongin’s mouth. He tasted like ambrosia, not the mythical nectar of the gods crap, but the marshmallow fluff and maraschino cherry concoction he’d eaten at Easters growing up. 

Sehun wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled Jongin in closer with the other around his waist (where did his glass go???). Jongin allowed himself to be steered through the people and pressed up against a wall, his hands fisted in Sehun’s jacket. When Sehun’s tongue swiped across Jongin’s lips he let out a happy little moan and opened his mouth, allowing Sehun to deepen the kiss. 

Sehun pulled back, breathing heavily and smiled warmly at Jongin, “Thank you angel, perhaps when you’ve finished congratulating me, I can thank _ you _ properly.” 

Of course, that was the moment that his alarm went off waking him up from a dream that verifiably confirmed that, yep, he wanted to bang Oh Sehun. Not that Kyungsoo hadn’t already told him that, but it really took a betrayal by his subconscious to accept it… Besides, Kyungsoo had said he had a crush, wanting to jump someone’s bones wasn’t the same as having actual feelings for a person. Jongin would never be able to fall for someone stupid enough to write his notes over old notes when he forgot to bring blank paper.

~*~*~

“Be an angel and let me see your notes,” Sehun asked. Jongin stiffened. Sure, he was opposed to cheating but what was worse was the fact that Sehun calling him an angel hit way too close to home after his dream last night. They were settled on the floor in front of Jongin’s couch (with Swedish fish and Barbeque Lay’s), notes and books scattered on the coffee table. To avoid an awkward morals vs hormones battle, Jongin pushed his notes over to Sehun. He should have realized Sehun would pick up on him being non-combative. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you so cooperative. Usually you’d lecture me on integrity and the Honor Code or some bullshit,” Sehun murmured while flipping casually through Jongin’s pages of notes. “If I’d known little endearments would get me so far, I’d have called you Sweet Pea ages ago.”

“That’s not why… I mean. Ugh, just shut up and study Sehun,” Jongin spluttered, face red and pants suddenly a bit too tight. 

Sehun glowered at Jongin’s flustered tone, “Dude, I was being sarcastic. Straight boys are so fucking fragile.”

“You’re gay?” Jongin all but squeaked. It was official, someone was trying to kill him. 

“I’m bi, dumbass. Not that it’s any of your concern,” Sehun regarded him cooly. “Are you so obviously freaked out by all queer people, or is your terror reserved just for me?” 

“I’m not! I just, I didn’t know. I swear I wasn’t reacting to you being bi, I… I really couldn’t care less. Well, I guess, I could. Care less I mean…”

“Dude, you are seriously babbling, I’m bi, not some deviant sex fiend out to convert the pretty straights to my sinful way of life,” Sehun snorted.

Jongin was sure he was never going to be able to speak coherently again. Sehun liked guys. Sehun had called him pretty. Indirectly, but it still counted! He was too busy internally preening to notice Sehun’s exasperation turning to curiosity. He was also oblivious when Sehun crawled over to him. Really, he only noticed Sehun had moved closer right before Sehun pressed his lips to Jongin’s. 

He was too startled to do anything for a moment, then he grabbed Sehun’s shirt and tugged him closer. Sehun’s tongue licked playfully at Jongin’s lips and he opened his mouth immediately to let him in. Sehun pulled back smirking, and Jongin felt his face flush. There was no way Sehun didn’t see how desperately Jongin wanted him now. He knew it would be written all over his face. Jongin’s only real saving grace was that he hadn’t done anything super embarrassing like whine when Sehun had pulled away from him. 

Of course, Sehun chose that moment to tangle a hand in Jongin’s hair, tugging to get him to tilt his head back. As Sehun commandingly pressed his lips back to Jongin’s, he heard himself let out a little moan that made him want to bury himself alive a la vestal virgin. 

Sehun pulled away again chuckling, his hand still keeping Jongin’s face tipped up towards his self-satisfied smile. “Is this why you were such a dick to me Jongin? Repressed sexual attraction? Seems a little cliché to me, I’d have thought you’d be more original than that.”

Jongin made to pull away, but Sehun’s hand just tightened in his hair, resulting in an embarrassing whine from Jongin, “Just because I objectively find you attractive doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Who said anything about liking me? I just mentioned sexual attraction. Which there clearly is, baby,” Sehun breathed the last word, eyes sharp on Jongin’s face looking for a reaction. As hard as he tried to hold it back, Jongin couldn’t help the satisfied shiver that ran up his spine at the endearment.

Sehun adjusted his grip on Jongin’s hair, tugging his head further back, and pursed his lips, “Hmm, how about this? If I can make you come twice in the next hour, you let me use your notes to make my study guide for the midterm.”

Jongin wanted so badly to refuse, but here was Oh Sehun offering himself up like a dessert buffet, and honestly, letting the guy use his notes to study would make this whole process so much easier. Swallowing past his guilt, Jongin met Sehun’s eyes and nodded once.

“Good boy” Sehun purred, making blood rush to Jongin’s already half-hard dick. Abandoning all reservations and his sense of shame (he was already breaking the Honor Code to get laid, after all) Jongin relaxed into Sehun’s words, bowing his head a little to feel the sting of Sehun’s grip in his hair.

“Mm, you’re so pretty like this Jongin” Sehun murmured running the thumb of his free hand across Jongin’s bottom lip. “Take your shirt off,” he commanded, releasing his grip on Jongin and repositioning himself on the couch.

Still on the floor Jongin peeled his shirt off, taking his time. He had never been happier for his and Kyungsoo’s regular workouts. If he was going through with this, he at least wanted to milk it for all it was worth. Sehun had other ideas though.

“If I’m going to make you come twice in the next hour, I can’t have you wasting time with strip shows baby,” Sehun’s words were punctuated by him running a socked foot up the inside of Jongin’s leg. “Off,” Sehun commanded, nudging his toes a bit harder against Jongin’s upper thigh than was strictly necessary, and Jongin quickly moved to shuck his pants off.

As Jongin tugged his underwear off (if Sehun was in a rush, why wait right?) Sehun pulled his own shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side before unbuckling his belt and threading it out of his belt loops. 

“Up here,” Sehun said, patting the cushion next to him. Jongin glowered, it was a bit annoying to have the literal bane of his existence ordering him up on to his own couch. The boy was just lucky that Jongin had the hots for him, or Jongin would have made them go back to studying. Although, on reflection, they wouldn’t be in this mess if Jongin wasn’t totally dying to have Sehun fuck him six ways sideways. 

With a near-herculean effort, Jongin clambered onto his couch without rolling his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss Sehun again and hummed happily when his lips met the warmth of Sehun’s. Sehun wrapped an arm around Jongin’s waist and guided him back against the arm of the couch behind him so that Jongin was spread out beneath him. Sehun still had his pants on along with the most self-congratulatory smile Jongin had ever seen. As he sat back on Jongin’s thighs, he trailed his other hand down a very naked Jongin’s chest in sweeping, swirling motions. 

Jongin made to sit up with Sehun but was held down by a light hand to his sternum.  
“Nuh-uh baby boy. You stay down there,” Sehun chided, reaching back to grab his belt again. 

He guided Jongin’s hands together and held them in place with one hand while using the other to wrap his belt around Jongin’s wrists. He threaded the strap through the buckle and tugged on it before wrapping it around Jongin’s wrists a few more times. He finished it off by tucking the loose end through one of the loops and pushed Jongin’s hands above his head. 

Jongin couldn’t for the life of him figure out how Sehun managed to look so cute while happily admiring his handiwork. It should be criminal to look that fucking adorable.

“Does that feel okay?” Sehun asked, looking genuinely concerned for Jongin’s comfort. 

Nope, no way was he letting himself actually start to care about this asshat. In lieu answering Sehun like the grown-ass adult he was, Jongin merely nodded then squirmed against Sehun hoping to get the message across that he was ready for his first orgasm. He had been promised two, after all. 

“Next time, you could just answer me,” Sehun sighed, but he shimmied off of Jongin’s legs and repositioned them so he’d have access to Jongin’s (not so) shockingly hard dick. “I want you to keep your hands above your head for me, okay? Unless they start to go numb or something.”

Jongin nodded again, but at Sehun’s exasperated expression he caved, “Okay.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Maybe someday I’ll get more than a monosyllabic answer from you once your pants are off.”

Jongin didn’t think about the implication that they’d be doing this again. He really didn’t. 

At least somewhat satisfied with Jongin’s half-assed answer though, Sehun leaned forward and gripped the base of Jongin’s cock with one hand, bracing himself with the other hand by Jongin’s hips. Honestly, he didn’t look too comfortable, folded over himself to fit on the couch with Jongin. 

All thoughts of Sehun’s comfort flew from Jongin’s mind as soon as Sehun bent down to lick a stripe up his dick. He shot Jongin a devilish smile and tongued at the bottom of the head before running his tongue tantalizingly over his slit. He still hadn’t broken eye contact. This was probably going to be Jongin’s demise, he could see the Lifetime movie already - Death by Blowjob brought to you by Oh Sehun’s Mouth.

While Jongin contemplated his inevitable doom, Sehun wrapped his lips around the head of Jongin’s dick and suckled sweetly, tongue still teasing spirals around the head. Jongin moaned, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers in Sehun’s hair and fuck up into that beautiful mouth. But Sehun didn’t want him using his hands, and Jongin decided that was pretty hot too. 

Sehun started bobbing his head, taking more and more of Jongin with each pass of his lips, and used the hand on Jongin’s cock to stimulate what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Jongin found it was getting harder and harder to keep his hands above his head and his moans and whimpers to a minimum. Well, maybe not a minimum, he really just wanted to avoid sounding like a porn star in a gangbang scene. 

Sehun kept working at Jongin’s length, dropping his head down, then sucking beautifully on his way back up, using his tongue to torture the underside of Jongin’s cock. Jongin was so impressed by Sehun’s dedication. Honestly, if he applied this concentration to Spanish, there’s no way he’d be struggling on tests. Although seeing Sehun covered in his own saliva and Jongin’s precum was well worth the agony of tutoring. 

He looked so good with his hair mussed and saliva dripping down to the hand fisting Jongin’s cock. Happily, Jongin realized that this may take too long for Sehun to get him off again within the hour, so he could possibly issue the same challenge later if Sehun stayed after this to study. 

Of course, Sehun chose that moment to make eye contact, slide his spit slicked fingers past Jongin’s balls to his hole, and slip a single finger inside as he sucked Jongin’s whole cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Jongin yelped at the sensory overload and came abruptly as Sehun curled his finger inside Jongin. 

Sehun swallowed around him as he rode out his orgasm, then popped back up with far too much satisfaction for someone who had just sucked a dick for notes. He wiped his face off on his discarded shirt, glanced at his watch and happily trilled “Fifty-one minutes left, Jongin-ah.”

Jongin, for his part, was having a very difficult time understanding how he went from comfortably aroused to blowing his load in 7 seconds, max. He blinked at Sehun who made a little noise and clambered up Jongin’s body to un-belt his hands. Once Jongin was restraint-free, Sehun wriggled into his boxers, tossing Jongin’s in his general direction. 

“So, I’m guessing you won’t be up for round two for at least twenty minutes, do you have Netflix?” Sehun asked as he made himself comfortable on his end of the couch and scooped the TV remote off the coffee table. 

“Uh, yeah, but we should really try to do more Spanish while you’re here…” Jongin tried to instill a bit of authority to his voice. Judging by Sehun’s unimpressed look, he’d failed miserably. 

“No way, the deal was: I have an hour to get you off twice and you give me your notes,” Sehun said as he flicked through recommended shows on Netflix. “I’m not slogging through this depressing ass novel without them unless I have to.” He hummed happily as he selected the second episode of Schitt’s Creek and passed a water bottle from his backpack to Jongin. 

Again, Jongin found himself blinking stupidly at Sehun who sighed and unscrewed the bottle for him before handing it back. Jongin cleared his throat, “Dude, I can open a bottle of water I just don’t get why you’re giving me this to drink.”

“Well, you looked a little shell-shocked there, and I’m just assuming you’ll need it by the time the hour’s up. It’s really healthier to hydrate before you sweat than to wait and rehydrate once you’re dehydrated.”

Jongin wasn’t quite sure he believed that but sighed and yanked his boxers back on before taking the water bottle from Sehun. He settled back into his couch, surprised and pleased with Sehun’s choice of light entertainment. Fuck. No. He didn’t like the guy. He was annoyed that Sehun had commandeered his remote like that and that the asshole seemed perfectly comfortable shirtless on Jongin’s couch. Yup. He totally was annoyed with Sehun. 

About five minutes into the episode, Sehun grabbed Jongin’s arm and tugged him between his legs so he was facing the TV with his head resting against Sehun’s chest. Jongin squeaked at the unexpected movement, trying to keep the half-empty water bottle from spilling as he was rearranged like a teddy bear. Sehun really was unfairly strong. 

Speaking of unfair, Sehun had one arm snuggly curled around Jongin’s hips and the other wrapped around his chest. Jongin felt safe and happy and it was miserable, knowing that this was Sehun’s first step towards Orgasm Number Two. He knew it was stupid to bask in the attention while he had it, but he decided that he would rather let himself feel special now than pretend he was unaffected by the boy holding him so reassuringly. 

After deciding to send himself to Hell thoroughly, Jongin set the water bottle on the floor and rolled over onto his stomach so that he was flopped on top of Sehun like a blanket. As if this was a totally normal position for them, Sehun let his hand trail reassuringly along Jongin’s back, making little spirally patterns on his skin. Melting into the touch, Jongin let himself doze off to Sehun’s breathy chuckles at the Rose family’s antics. 

When Jongin woke up, the episode was near its end. He smiled and, bravely, pressed his lips to Sehun’s chest. Sehun’s hand ran along the length of Jongin’s spine in response, making him shiver against the touch. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Sehun murmured, “feel up for a round two yet?” He ground his hips up as he spoke, Jongin could feel that he was half hard in his boxers.

“I thought the whole point of you stealing my notes was getting me off,” Jongin grumbled into Sehun’s skin. He felt Sehun’s chuckle against his cheek, then propped himself up to glare at the boy beneath him. Judging from Sehun’s cocky grin, he didn’t come off as intimidating in the slightest. 

“C’mere baby,” Sehun said, tugging Jongin up for a kiss. Internally, Jongin bemoaned the fact that this side of Sehun wasn’t really his to enjoy. He may not like the guy, but it was nice being treated like he was special. 

He returned the kiss with fervor. After all, asking him to come twice in an hour wasn’t really that great of a challenge. He was healthy, horny and twenty years old. He just wanted to enjoy it as much as possible while he had Sehun shirtless in his apartment. 

Sehun was a good kisser, his lips were soft and he alternated between licking deep into Jongin’s mouth and lightly nipping at his bottom lip. He brushed a hand through Jongin’s hair, tugging at the strands before pulling back.

“Should we move to your bedroom?” Sehun asked with a glance to Jongin’s flushed chest, “As hot as fucking you on your couch would be, I don’t really want to clean that up later.”

Jongin hummed his agreement, and led Sehun to his bedroom by the wrist. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Kyungsoo would kill him for staining their couch, so it was a good thing Sehun had the presence of mind to move. 

As they got to Jongin’s room, Sehun looked around briefly before taking in the bottle of lube on Jongin’s bedside table. 

“Well, that’s convenient,” he mused, pushing Jongin back onto the bed before he could respond. 

Sehun followed him onto the bed, tugging both of his boxers as he leaned in for a bruising kiss. He grabbed at the waist band of Jongin’s underwear and Jongin lifted his hips so Sehun could remove them for him. He took a moment to admire Sehun’s naked body before he was caught up in another sloppy kiss. 

Sehun pulled back from Jongin before asking, “Do you want me to prep you like this or on your stomach?”

Jongin was torn, he knew it would be better for his sanity if he didn’t see Sehun while they were having sex, but he wanted to know what Sehun looked like when he came. While he made up his mind, he pulled a condom out from the drawer in the bedside table and set it beside the lube. 

“Like this,” he replied.

Sehun smirked, raking his eyes over Jongin’s body again. He reached over Jongin and grabbed the lube, unscrewing the pump from the bottle.

At Jongin’s raised eyebrows, Sehun’s smirk grew impossibly hotter, “I like it wet and messy, that a problem?”

Jongin swallowed and shook his head while Sehun poured some of the lube onto his fingers. He used his clean hand to press Jongin’s legs to his chest one at a time, and taking the hint, Jongin held his knees to keep himself open for Sehun. 

It felt dirty and more than a little embarrassing to be on his back, spreading himself for the guy he was tutoring. Which for Jongin, made it that much hotter. 

Sehun leaned forward again bracing a hand above Jongin’s shoulder and kissed Jongin languorously as his lube-coated hand reached between Jongin’s legs and trailed down to circle his hole. The lube was still a bit cold, and Jongin started a bit, then jerked again as Sehun slipped two fingers inside. He definitely had more lube than he needed.

Sehun paused for a moment, then began sliding the fingers in and out of Jongin as he continued the lazy kisses to Jongin’s lips, jaw, and neck. When he began scissoring them Jongin’s breathing became a bit more shallow. 

A minute or so later, when he added a third and immediately resumed the scissoring and stretching, Jongin’s whimpered and reached for Sehun. 

“Nuh-uh Jongin,” Sehun muttered, “I want you to keep your legs spread for me like the little slut you are.”

Jongin whined. Apparently Sehun had noticed how much Jongin had liked having his hands tied together earlier. Or he was a sadistic asshole who assumed everyone would do what he asked of them… based on his reaction to Sehun calling him a slut, he guessed it was the former. 

After a couple more minutes stretching and sliding his fingers in Jongin’s ass, Sehun poured more lube into his palm before setting the bottle on the floor beside him. Jongin watched as Sehun thrust into his hand a few times, coating his cock in the lube before bending back down over Jongin and pushing in. All the way. 

Jongin cried out from the pressure suddenly filling him and glared up at the boy above him. Sehun merely chuckled.

“Sorry,” Sehun panted out, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, “I meant to go a bit slower, I promise.”

Jongin wasn’t entirely sure he believed Sehun, but he wasn’t going to lie and say that he hadn’t enjoyed the pain a bit, so he kept quiet. 

Sehun’s pace picked up as he began thrusting deeper into Jongin. Jongin desperately wanted to push back with his hips, but had no leverage in his position and was quite enjoying the feeling of satisfaction that obeying Sehun’s order gave him. He felt a bit used as Sehun pounded into him, and that fact alone had a warmth pooling in his gut despite his inability to move. He moaned when Sehun brushed a hand across Jongin’s overheated chest, thumb grazing over his nipple. 

Sehun changed angles then, and Jongin saw stars as Sehun brushed his prostate with each pump of his hips. His panting gave way to little moans and whimpers on every exhale. He felt desperate and needy but refused to acknowledge it as Sehun rested his sweaty forehead in the junction of Jongin’s neck and shoulder. 

“I love the noises you make when I fuck you Jongin,” Sehun panted into Jongin’s ear, “You’re so good at taking my cock, so good and tight and pretty like this.”

Sehun reached between them and began pumping Jongin’s cock in time with his thrusts and Jongin wailed at the combination of the filthy words still spewing from Sehun’s mouth and the dual stimulation. 

A few moments later he came, dropping his legs to pull Sehun closer to him. Sehun swore loudly and ground into Jongin’s ass as he chased his own orgasm. He collapsed onto Jongin a few moments later, boneless before pulling out and rolling to his side. 

“Well, that sure as hell beats studying,” Sehun said, laughing up at the ceiling. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the bin by Jongin’s bed.

“Not that I disagree, but you’re kind of ruining my post-orgasm moment here,” Jongin replied dryly. 

“Whatever, man, I just got you off twice, I think you can handle it.” Sehun propped himself on his elbows and tipped his head towards Jongin, “If we’d had more time, I bet I could’ve gotten you to come untouched.”

Jongin squawked and hit Sehun with a pillow, but didn’t deny it. They lay in silence for a few more moments before an alarm sounded from the living room.

“What the fuck is that?”

“The alarm to tell us when an hour was up!” Sehun explained groggily, “Figured you were some time stickler who’d want to be sure it didn’t take me an hour and 32 seconds or some shit, so I set this to be sure!”

“Well turn it off,” Jongin grumbled, “It’s more annoying than you are.” He softened the insult with a smile as he pushed the other boy towards the edge of the bed. 

With an eye roll, Sehun stumbled out of bed, only to trip over the open bottle of lube he’d left on the floor. Jongin watched in dismay as the clear liquid began spreading across his faux-wood floors.

“Um,” Sehun started, but Jongin was already moving to his closet for something to wipe the floor with.

“Just, go shut off your stupid alarm.” 

Jongin settled on a shirt he’d spilled wine on to start cleaning up the mess while Sehun ran to get his phone. 

“Grab the cleaning spray from under the sink,” Jongin called after him, “I don’t want to slip on lube later tonight and wind up in the ER or something.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard the door to his apartment closing, followed by two shockingly high-pitched shrieks. 

Next thing he knew, Sehun bolted back into his room with half of their clothes in his arms before he slammed the door shut behind him. 

“You didn’t tell me your roommate was coming back!” Sehun whisper-yelled as threw his pants back on, looking a little frantic. 

“I didn’t know, his study group usually goes until at least 5!”

“Well, I’d love to say that maybe he didn’t see me, but based on the reaction, I’m guessing there’s no chance of that, is there?” Sehun rambled as he pulled a shirt over his head. 

“Uh, that’s my shi-” Jongin was cut off by Sehun’s glare and decided sacrificing his shirt wouldn’t be the end of the world. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and pulled them on, watching the typically unshakable Oh Sehun panic.

Both boys looked up when a soft knock came at the door. 

“Nini,” Kyungsoo started, “I brought the cleaning spray and a rag for you.”

Jongin opened the door and accepted them from his roommate, trying not to roll his eyes at Sehun walking with the door so he’d stay out of sight. He tossed the rag in the general direction of the shiny spot on his floor and set the spray down.

“Thanks Soo, I’d introduce you to Sehun, but I think you guys just met?”

Jongin giggled as both boys glowered at him. He knew he’d never have a chance to see either of them so flustered again, it was worth the awkwardness to have a bit of fun. 

Kyungsoo grumbled his agreement as Jongin grabbed Sehun’s arm and hauled him back to the living room. 

“I think we got enough studying done for the day, right Sehun?” Jongin asked, handing Sehun’s notes over to him as the other boy crammed his shirt into his backpack. “I’ll just send you my study guide through email. That work?” 

“What?” Sehun looked up in confusion for a moment, “Oh, right. Thanks. I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

The moment he had his things together, Sehun bolted from the apartment. Jongin smiled happily and headed back to finish cleaning his floor. 

Kyungsoo followed him. 

“So, I take it that studying went well?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning against the frame of Jongin’s room. “Glad I didn’t come home any sooner, I’d hate to witness any part of what made that dopey smile happen.”

Jongin laughed, standing up and surveying the floor for any spots he may have missed. His eyes caught on the two pairs of boxers and made a dismayed little sound. Kyungsoo glanced over where he was looking, and scrunched his nose up in distaste.

“I don’t know if I should be glad those were still on when you made it in here, or concerned about what you’re going to do with his boxers,” Kyungsoo mused.

“Oh shut up,” Jongin chided, very pointedly moving them to his pile of dirty clothes, “I’m not sure how I’ll get these back to him though…”

“Just march into class and drop them on his head or something.”

Jongin decided that wasn’t worth a response, so he went back out to the living room to keep studying. He realized he’d never asked Sehun how his party was last night, and found that he actually wanted to know. Shelving that thought for another time, he emailed his study guide to Sehun, shut his laptop, and started the next episode of Schitt’s Creek. He completely ignored Kyungsoo’s indignant spluttering when he found Sehun’s belt on the other side of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You made it through, thank you so much!! Let me know what you thought in the comments! I've considered making this a little verse. Anyone interested to see if Jongin can come untouched? Did Baek notice Sehun came home in someone else's clothes? I have a few ideas of places this could go. Thanks again for reading!!! Love you all!!!!
> 
> Come yell with/at me on Twitter @RoseCallisa


End file.
